


Sleeping Handsome

by Eternal_Miss_Dorough



Category: Backstreet Boys, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Miss_Dorough/pseuds/Eternal_Miss_Dorough
Summary: When Howie is afflicted with a curse that is intended to kill him, will the curse be broken? Or will he sleep forever? Read to find out!
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Sleeping Handsome

In a kingdom far , far away, a young prince called Howard was born to King Hoke and Queen Paula. He was their only child and to celebrate his birth, three fairies were asked to come and bless him each with a special gift. When they heard the news that Prince Howard was born, they flew to the castle quickly, ecstatic and full of happiness. Upon arrival, they were greeted by the King & Queen, and given permission to go on with blessing Prince Howard with their gifts. Brian, the fairy dressed in red stepped up first. "Prince Howard, my gift to you shall be the gift of handsome.", he said, waving his wand as glitter sparkled out and swirled around, and softly fell upon Prince Howard like gentle rain. 

Kevin, the fairy dressed in green stepped up next. "Tiny Prince, my gift to you shall be the gift of song.", he waved his wand, just as Brian had before him as his magic glitter also swirled around and fell upon him like gentle rain. Last but not least, Nick, the fairy dressed in blue stepped up. "Sweet Prince, my gift to you shall be-", he gasped as he was cut off by sudden howling wind bursting into the room followed by a cloud of dark smoke that revealed AJ, an evil fairy dressed in black robes with twisted black horns on top of his head, his skin tinged green, and dark shadow around his eyes. There was a big black crow upon his shoulder that suddenly cawed loudly. "ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! WHERE THE HELL IS MY INVITATION!, he screamed. "You weren't invited, asshole!", Nick spat. "NOT INVITED!? Well it's a shame you were.", AJ retorted. Nick started to lunge at him only to be grabbed by Brian and held back. "Well, to show no ill will and forgiveness, I too, shall bestow a gift on the Prince. Yes, he will grow handsome, and grace, loved by all, but, before the sun sets on his 16th birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!", he laughed maniacally. "NO!!!!", Queen Paula screamed and scooped Prince Howard up, hugging him to her. "SEIZE HIM!!!", King Hoke bellowed, but AJ disappeared in a cloud of smoke before anyone could get near him.

"Don't despair, your majesties. Nick still has his gift to give.", Brian reassured. "Could he reverse the curse?", King Hoke asked. "No. I'm afraid not. AJ is very powerful. ", Brian said. "But he can help.", added Kevin, pushing Nick forward. "Just do your best.", he added. Nick looked sadly at Prince Howard who was back in his cradle, then took in a deep breath. "Sweet Prince, If through this wicked warlock's trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this gift I give today not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy houki and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break.", Nick softened the curse and his magic glitter rose from his wand and swirled about, around the Prince and falling upon him like gentle rain. Still fearful of his son's life, King Hoke ordered every spinning wheel in the kingdom to be burned and it was done.

Later after everyone retired to bed, the faires were talking amongst themselves, trying to come up with a plan to protect Prince Howard at all costs. "I'd like turn him into a big fat toadstool!", Nick spat angrily. " That's not very nice to say.", Kevin reprimanded him. "He isn't very nice in case you haven't noticed!", Nick retorted. Brian suddenly had a light bulb go off in his head. "THAT'S IT!! 3 peasant men will raise him!", he proudly said. "Well that's very nice of them.", Kevin said. "Who are they?", Nick asked. "Turn around.", Brian said. Kevin and Nick turned towards the mirror looking into it and Brian waved his wand, turning the three of them into peasant men. " WHOA! US!?", Nick yelped in shock, then looked disgustedly at his pink peasant clothes and waved his wand, turning them blue. "We'll have our magic to help us!", Kevin said. "Oh no no. We won't use our magic. AJ might find us if we do.", Brian reasoned.

"Now give me your wands, and we'll get rid of the wings too.", Brian added, taking Kevin's wand and using his own to take Kevin's wings away. He then went for Nick's wand, but Nick was not cooperating. He backed away trying to keep his wand from Brian until Brian took his wings away and he landed on the chair he had tried to fly over, then had him cornered. In a desperate attempt, Nick took Brian's wings away while he was hovering in front of him reaching for his wand and Brian grabbed Nick's quickly before landing on the floor with a loud "OOF!" and a "THUD!" "OWW!", Brian groaned, slowly standing up. "Now let's go tell the King and Queen!", he said. the three of them went and spoke to King Hoke & Queen Paula of thier plan, and reluctantly, the King and Queen agreed for Prince Howard's safety as his life depended on it.

Kevin scooped Prince Howard up into his arms and being lead by Brian with Nick bringing up the rear behind him, they ran into the night as the King and Queen watched with heavy hearts. 

As the years went by, AJ's wrath consumed his domain as his prophecy hadn't been fulfilled yet. "WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO!? HE COULDN'T HAVE FUCKING VANISHED INTO THIN FUCKING AIR!", AJ raged. "Have you looked everywhere!?", he spat at his minions, and they confirmed they have. "We've searched the woods, houses, and cradles.", One of the minions said. "CRADLES!? YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR A DAMN BABY ALL THIS TIME!? ", AJ yelled as he blasted his minions with his staff. "Did you hear that my pet?", he asked his crow. "You're my only hope... fly far and wide, search for a young lad of 16 with hair as dark chocolate brown, and skin kissed tan by the sun. Now go. And do not fail me.", he ordered the bird. It took off from it's perch on his hand and out the window on the task at hand.

For the past 16 years, the Prince's whereabouts remained a mystery. He was raised as the three fairies' own like mortals in a cottage deep in the woods, carrying out their plan. They called him Tony Donetti. On his 16th birthday, the fairies planned a birthday party for him complete with a cake and something extra special. They were discussing the outfit they would be making for him when Nick said they'd make it blue. Brian shook his head and said they'll be making it pink. They continued to talk about the outfit in low voices in until Tony finished cleaning the windows while humming and came to see what the 3 of his guardians were up to. "What are you guys doing?", he asked, raising an eyebrow. The 3 fairies stuttered and stumbled on thier words as Nick grabbed a basket and dumped the flowers out. He shoved it into Tony's hands. "We want you to go pick some berries.", he said on the spot. "Yes lots of berries!", Kevin agreed. "But I picked some yesterday!", Tony yelped as he was pushed to the door and his cloak thrown over him by Nick. "We need lots more!", Brian added as they hurried him out the door. Tony smirked and shook his head. "Don't hurry back now!", Brian said. "And don't talk to strangers!", Nick added. "Bye bye now!", Kevin said, waving to him. "Bye bye!", Tony waved and chuckled as he went on his way.

The three fairies quickly shut the door and went back to party planning as Brian opened the trunk next to the door and pulled out yards of different fabrics. "Won't he be surprised!", Nick said excitedly. "Yes, with delicious treats and an outfit fit for a prince!", Kevin said just as excited. "I'll bake the cake and make the treats!", Kevin said. "And I'll make the outfit!", Brian added. "But Kevin's never cooked, and you've never sewn, Brian.", Nick said, worriedly. "He's always wanted to bake and now, this is his last chance.", Brian said. "Besides, it's easy! you just follow the directions in the books!", Brian said cockily. Nick had picked up the fabrics and other items needed for Tony's outfit and carried them to Brian who set a stool out and pulled Nick onto it. "Here! Get up here! You'll be the dummy", Brian said happily. "HEY!!!", Nick cried! "Why can't I sew and you be the dummy Brian? You're the same size as him anyway!", Nick pointed out. "You? sew?", Brian burst out laughing. "The outfit will have more blood from pricking your fingers... er... bad choice of words... anywho!", Let's do this!", Brian then began by throwing some pink fabric over Nick, then got scissor happy, cutting it to the style he wanted it to be. "HEY! WATCH THE SCISSORS!", Nick yelped. 

Kevin started reading the cake recipe and searching out the ingredients, putting them into the large mixing bowl in front of him as he went. He got to the eggs and put them in without cracking them and when attempting to fold them in gently, he pressed down and heard a loud crack. His eyes widened for a second then continued adding ingrediants, tasting the cocoa powder when he put a little into the bowl then added extra, liking the taste. Brian tied a ribbon around Nick's waist as a belt and trimmed off excess fabric. "Ugh it's pink! We were supposed to make it blue!", Nick whined. "No, we decided on pink, Frack. ", Brian corrected him. "YOU decided on pink, Frick!", Nick spat at him. Brian paid no mind and continued with the outfit. Brian pinned some fabric at Nick's hip, accidentally pricking him. "OUCH!! BRIAN!!! SHIT!!!", Nick screamed shrilly as he jumped. "OOPS! SORRY!", Brian laughed, then the three of them suddenly got emotional, realizing Tony is all grown up now and no longer their baby.

Tony had gone into another part of the woods, harmonizing as his voice seemed to echo, and it attracted the woodland animals, waking them, and a couple of birds flew to him and greeted him. The blue one of the two landed on his outstretched hand as he continued to harmonize, and the blue bird nuzzled tony's cheek before flying off with it's red friend to wake the rest of the animals so they can listen to him beautifully harmonize. There were rabbits, squirrels, and an owl that sang along with Tony as it floated down from it's tree and Tony caught it softly in his basket.

Tony walked along a log bridge, his woodland animal friends following him as he still continued harmonizing. In the distance, a Princess was riding her white horse when she heard his voice and looked towards it. "Hear that Yuki? Beautiful....", she breathed. Yuki snorted in annoyance. "What's wrong? Come on. Let's find out!", the princess said, and steered Yuki towards the mysterious beautiful voice. But, Yuki resisted and turned the other way, snorting again. "Aw, come on. for an extra bucket of oats, and some carrots and apples?", the princess bribed the horse and Yuki's eyes lit up and she turned back around and went towards the voice at a gallop. While following the voice as it seemed to get closer, Yuki got carried away with her galloping and as she jumped over a stream, the princess yelped suddenly and slipped off Yuki into the water with a splash. Yuki stopped in her tracks and went back, finding the princess sitting in the water, all wet, with her bonnet having fallen over her face. Yuki grabbed it and lifted it up, revealing the princess glaring at her as if saying "You dumbass!" Yuki looked sheepishly at her. "NO Carrots or apples.", The princess said.

Tony reached the berry buch and began picking the berries, putting them in his basket, still harmonizing. He then started singing a little tune. "I wonder.... I wonder... why each little bird has a someone to sing to, sweet things to,....", he kept singing as he walked further ahead. He finished and sighed. "Ugh... why do they still treat me like a child?", Tony said, turning and beginning to walk back from once he came. "Who?", the owl responded, in it's natural call. "Oh, Uncle Brian, Kevin & Nick.", Tony replied. He came up on the stream and stopped, took his shoes off and dipped his feet in, splashing a bit. "They don't think I've met someone, but, I have. I tricked them!", Tony laughed. "Who?", the owl said again. "Oh? A Princess. She's peti petie and beautiful, and so romantic.", Tony sighed, smiling dreamily. "We walk, we talk, and then she takes me in her arms, and then... I wake up. It's only just my dreams...", Tony sighed. "but, I've heard if you dream the same thing several times, it'll come true. I've seen her so many times... ", Tony sighed again. 

"You know Yuki, that voice.... it was way too beautiful to be real.... maybe it was a mysterious being, like a siren or a... ", the princess suddenly stopped as Yuki neighed in suprised. The princess looked behind her to see her red cloak and matching bonnet, and her boots get stolen by a bunch of woodland animals. "HEY COME BACK!!!", the Princess called out them and ran off after them.

The cloak was placed on the owl as was the bonnet, and the rabbits hopped into her boots.

Tony was humming again while petting a chipmunk in his lap as he relaxed in the moment. The rabbits hopped alternating like the boots were walking, while the red and blue birds held up the top of the cloak, going towards Tony. "Who who who who!", the called. Tony looked in it's direction and smiled, playing along. "Why, it's my princess!", he laughed and stood up, bowing. He then started singing, and dnacing with the owl. 

"I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream   
I know you the gleam in your eyes so familiar a gleam   
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem " 

The princess caught up with the animals only to find the man the voice belonged to, and she watched for a moment from behind the bush near by. 

"But if I know you I know what you'll do   
You'll love me at once they way you did once upon a dream" 

Tony continued to dance with the owl as he now hummed, still unaware he's being watched. 

"But If I know you I know what you'll do   
You'll love me at once..." 

The princess crept up and snatched the owl away by her cloak, and took her place, dancing with Tony, unbeknownst to him. 

" the way you did once upon a dream", The princess sang with him, surprising him as his eyes went wide with a gasp. 

"OH! OH!!", Tony tried to flee, but the princess had his hand in hers. "I'm awfully sorry I startled you.", she said. "Oh, it wasn't bad, it's just you're a.... ", he started. "A stranger?", she finished with a giggle. "But, we;ve met before. you said so yourself. Once upon a dream.", she smiled, then began to sing. 

"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream   
I know you the gleam in yours is so familiar a gleam..." 

Then, the two of them danced, graceful movements across the woodland floor as they glided past the stream, then as they slowed to a walk, they walked to the edge of the cliff Tony had been gazing at the palace in the distance from earlier. The princess leaned against the tree, and Tony leaned his head against her in the moment. "Who are you? What is your name?", the princess asked. "My name? Oh it's ... it's... Oh, I can't. Goodbye!", Tony panicked and started to run away. "But when will I see you again!?", the princess called to him. "NEVER! well... maybe sometime... ", he said as he stopped momentarily to look back. " When? Tomorrow?", the princess asked. "No, this evening! At the cottage in the glade.", Tony replied as he grabbed his basket of berries and continued running. 

Kevin had gotten the cake baked, iced and was now lighting the cndles on top it despite the fact it was leaning and threatenening to fall over. He grabbed a broom and propped it up with it as it just about collapsed, then turned to Brian and Nick. "Well?", he asked, waiting for their opinions. Brian turned and looked over from making Tony's outfit. "Well, it's um.... unusual. What do you think of the outfit?", he replied. "It's not like it is in the book.", Kevin replied. Nick was quiet, not answering neither of them. "I improved it!", Brian grinned at his work. He had put bows on it and poorly sewed on a jagged piece of dark pink fabric. "But if I added a few more ruffles....", Brian pondered. "Maybe... What do you think, Nick?", Kevin replied. "I think this is bullshit!", Nick yelled, scaring Brian and Kevin as they jumped from the sudden outburst. "i think we should consider what Tony thinks of this mess, and I'm going to get the damn wands!", Nick added as he stalked up the stairs to retrieve the wands. He quickly came back down the stairs with the wands in hand. "HERE WE GO!!", he called out. Brian snatched the wands from him. "Be careful! Go close the windows and doors! Close all the cracks and gaps too!", he said, then he handed Nick and Kevin their wands. "Kevin, you make the cake, Nick, you clean up and I'll make the outfit!", Brian ordered. They set right to work, letting their magic do the work for them. Kevin fixed the cake while Nick noticed the outfit was pink, and cringed in disgust. "Oh no... not pink! Make it blue!", he said softly, zapping the outfit blue. Brian immediately retaliated. "Make it pink!", he zapped it pink. "Make it blue!", Nick whispered, sneakily zapping it blue. "PINK!", Brian yelled, his nostrils flaring, turning it back to pink. They then started zapping each other pink and blue. They didn't realize their magic could escape through the fireplace and up through the chimney, and it had slipped out unbeknownst to them, but Kevin noticed. 

AJ's crow happened to fly by and notice the magic puffs of pink and blue coming fromt the cottage's chimney and crowed at the discovery. He found where the Prince had been hiding all these years! He flew in and perched at the top of the chimney to make sure he saw correctly only to get blasted by the puffs in the face first, then the butt. He cawed in surprise. 

Brian and Nick kept going until the outfit ended up splattered half pink and half blue. "Oh now look what you fucking did!", Brian exploded at Nick. Before anymore could be said, they heard something. "Do you hear that?", Nick asked. It was Tony vocalizing again as he made his way back to the cottage. "It's Tony!", Nick exclaimed. Brian sat the outfit up at the table and quickly made it pink, Kevin had put the finishing touches on the cake, and Nick quickly put the dishes away. "Now hide!", Brian growled and they ran off to hide. Nick stopped for a moment and turned the outfit blue then ran off to hide. 

"Uncle Brian?", Tony called out. "Uncle Brian? Kevin? Nick?", he called again as he opened the door and stepped inside, quickly hanging his cloak on the hook beside the door. He then looked around. AJ's crow suddenly appeared, peering into the door. "Where is everybody?", he wondered to himself, them gasped as he aw the blue outfit and a cake waiting for him. "SURPRISE!", Brian, Kevin and Nick shouted from behind him as they came out of hiding. "Happy Birthday!", they said in unison. "Oh, thank you guys!", Tony smiled happily. "Everything is perfect! just wait until you meet her1", he gushed. "Her?", Kevin asked. "You've met someone?", Brian asked. "Tony....", Nick gasped. "She isn't a stranger if that's what you're concerned about. We've met before.", Tony replied. "When?', Kevin asked. "Once upon a dream.", Tony smiled and took Kevn by the hands and started dancing with him and sang. 

"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream..." 

"He's in love!", Kevin exclaimed. 

"Oh no!" 

"This is terrible!" 

Brian and Nick said respectively. 

"Why? After all i am 16.", Tony said. 

"It's not that, bud.... you're already betrothed", Brian explained. "since the day you were born.", Nick chimed in. " To Princess Lisa", Kevin added. 

"But how? That's impossible!", Tony replied, shocked to hear that. "To marry a princees, I'd have to be... ", he trailed off. 

"A prince.", Nick finished. 

"And you are. Prince Howard. ", Kevin announced. 

AJ's crow got the confirmation and flew off to tell AJ.

"Tonight, we're taking you home to King Hoke & Queen Paula.", Brian said. 

"But! I can't! I promised to meet her!", Tony protested, upset. 

"I'm sorry, bud.", Brian said. "but you must never see that young lady ever again.", he added. 

"No! NO! I can't believe this!", Tony burst into tears and ran upstairsto his room. He threw himself on his bed and cried. 

King Hoke was looking out of his window and sighed. "Still no sign of him..." After 16 years of worrying... " 

King Jerry offered him a glass of wine, which he accepted and toasted to the future. They then had a little argument about their children not falling in love with one another leading to King Jerry using a fish as a sword, causing them both to laugh and quickly forgive and forget. 

Princess Lisa arrived riding on Yuki and her father called to her. "Lisa! Lisa! ", I've met him father!", she said as she hugged him. " Really? When?", he asked his daughter. "Once upon a dream.", she replied smiling as she began to hum and dnace with her father. He yelped in surprise. "Lisa! Lisa! What's with this dream stuff?", he asked her. "It wasn't a dream. I really did meet him.", she said. "Prince Howard! Oh my gosh! We must tell Hoke!", her father replied. "Now i didn't say it was Howard.".., Lisa said. "But you said-", Jerry was cut off. "I was saying I met the boy I'm going to marry, a peasant boy.", she said. "A peasant!?", her father was shocked to say the least. "Tell me you're joking.". Lisa shook her head. "I'm not joking.", she said seriously. "You can't give up the throne for a nobody! I won't have it!", her father angrily said. "You're a princess and you will marry a prince!", she bellowed. Lisa jumped and backed away, getting on Yuki and riding off. "I'll msrry the boy I love!", she cried to herself. 

Brian, Kevin and Nick finally got Prince Howard to get dressed and ready to return to the palace. He put on the outfit Brian had made for him, and then was completely covered by a big long cloak to conceal him as he was lead from the cotage towards the palace silently with Brian in front of him, Kevin behind him, and Nick was bringing up the rear. The three of them lead Prince Howard into the palace upon reaching it and took him to a secluded room, to keep him safe. He lowered the hood of the cloak, hthen allowed it to completely fall off as he sat down at a vanity. "One last gift as a sign of royalty. ", Brian said and he, Kevin and Nick waved their wands, producing a crown. Brian took it and placed it on Prince Howard's head. Prince Howard buried his face in his arms as he began crying again, sobbing. It was only a reminder of what he couldn't have. 

AJ's crow had returned and told him of Prince Howard's discovery, and AJ silently appeared in the fireplace of the room Prince Howard was currently in, in the palace, to see for himself, then disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Prince Howard raised his head, no longer crying, but in a trance as a green swirling light appeared, seeming to call to him as the curse was now taking affect. Prince Howard walked towards it slowly, in a trance like state. He walked toward the fireplace, following the green lgiht, and the fireplace opened up revealing a secret pathway into which he stepped. Brian, Kevin and Nick were outside the door of the room when they heard the sound of AJ luring Prince Howard into the curse. They burst into the room. "Tony! Tony! No!", they called to him, calling him by the name they gave him when they kept him hidden away. He didn't repsond. He continued to follow the green light, disappearing into the secret pathway. "Leave him the hell alone!", Brian, yelled! but it was no use. They collasped at the fireplace when it closed up, having attempted to run to him to stop him. 

Prince Howard had become hypnotized by the curse, slowly descending a set of stairs now as the green light lead the way. Brian realized he could use his magic and quickly opened the fireplace entrance with a wave of his wand and they all ran in calling to him. "Tony! Tony! "Where are you!?", they looked around, saw the stairs and hurried their way up them, continuing to call to him. 

AJ lured Prince Howard to a dead end at the top of the stairs in a small room, and appeared to him as a spinning wheel. Prince Howard began to slowly reach his hand out, walking towards the spinning wheel. He walked closer and just as he was about to touch it, he heard "Don't touch it, Tony! Don't touch it!", from Brian, Kevin and Nick, and it seemed their voices were finally reaching him as he drew his hand away. "Touch it! touch it!", AJ spat the order. Prince Howard, suddenly back into the trance, reached back out and pricked his finger in the spinning wheel and fell to the floor unconcious. 

"You stupid fucking fools!", AJ appeared. Thought you could defeat me, huh? Well here's your precious prince!", he maniacally laughed as he moved his cloak, revealing Prince Howard and disappeared. Brian, Kevin and Nick gasped in horror. "Tony! "Oh Tony!", they cried, kneeling at his side, overcome with grief. "I'll never forgive myself!", Brian choked through his tears. 

The three faires placed Prince Howard on a bed of light blue silk bedding and covered him in a royal blue blanket that had golden swirling patterns all over it. They also placed a red rose in his hands, continuing to mourn him as he lay appearing to be dead. His chest wasn't even rising and falling. He was lifeless. Brian had to turn away as he burst into tears, unable to bear seeing Prince Howard in such a condition. He walked out onto the balcony as he dried his tears, Kevin and Nick following him. "Poor King Hoke, and the Queen. they'll be heartbroken when they find out.", Nick said, tears still running down his cheeks. Brian composed himself. "They won't find out. We'll put them all to sleep until Tony awakens.", he said as he closed the curtain of the tower Prince Howard was laid in. "Come.", Brian said. the three of them then waved their wands, miniautrizing themselves and flew off of the balcony and began putting everyone to sleep as they flew over them, their magic raining down on everyone. As brian was finishing up by putting the Kings & Queen to sleep, heehard King Jerry say Princess lisa was going to marry a peasant boy. He flew itto his face. "Where did he meet her?", he asked. "Once.. upon... a dream.. ", Jerry said as he drifted off. " "Once Upon A... "HOLY SHIT!!! TONY", he exclaimed and flew to Kevin and Nick. "We have togo back to the cottage!", he said. Without hesitaton, they left to return to the cottage. 

Princess Lisa was riding at a slow gallop as she hummed "Once Upon a Dream", and when she reached the cottage, she hopped off of Yuki and walked up to the door. looking back, yuki gave her a nod of encouragement. As she knocked. she heard a male vice. "Come in.", it said. She opened the door and stepped in, only to suddenly be attacked by a bunch of little men, being tied up and gagged as a shriek of surprise escaped her. Once she was incompacitated, AJ appeared. "I was looking to catch a peasant, but I got a princess instead!", he evilly laughed. "Away with him my pets, but gently. i have plans for her. ", he said as Princess Lisa was drug away, her bonnet being left behind. 

Brian, Kevin and Nick flew right threw the window of the cottage and upon landing, they gasped. Brian walked over and picked up Lisa's bonnet. "AJ!', he breathed. "He's got Princess Lisa!", Kevin cried. "At the forbidden mountain...", Brian said, worriedly. Kevin gasped. "We can't go there!" "We can, and we must!", Brian angrily said, stomping his foot to make it clear they're going to rescue her. They flew to the forbidden mountain,AJ's domain and once inside, they see a massive fire going and through it, AJ sitting on his throne. "What a pitty she isn;t here to witness this. Let's go cheer her up shall we?", he said to his crow and made his way to the dungeon where he had imprisoned Princess Lisa. "Why so glum, Princess Lisa?", he sneered as he waved his hand over the orb on top of his staff, revealing a tower. "Within this tower, lies Prince Howard, or as you know him by Tony, the peasant boy from the cottage. He'll stay there for 100 years, then you'll go on horseback to your beloeved prince and awaken him with true love's kiss!", he mockingly said, laughing. "YOU BASTARD!!!", Lisa screamed, jumping up, fighting against her restraints. AJ just laughed at her and slowly walked out, still laughing. 

Brian, Kevin and Nick flew in through a window into the dungeeon where Lisa had sat back down, sulking. She looked up when she heard someone and gasped. "No time to explain!", Brian said as he and Kevin zapped her straints off while Nick zapped the door open. "There are still many dangers ahead so arm yourself with the shield of virtue, and the sword of truth.", Brian said, gifting them to her as they appeared in her hands. " No go!", Kevin said. "They ran out of the open door, only to run into the crow who started cawing to alert AJ of her escape. Brian lead her up some stairs only be met with the little gremlins that had captured her earlier. Lisa fought them off, while Brian, turned a bunch of arrows that had been shot at her into flowers. Kevin freed Yuki who had been chained by her leg. Nick then turned the annoying crow into stone. AJ came storming out and ordered silence, only to realize Lisa escapes as he saw her make her leave on her horse. "AW SHIT!!!", he cursed, the climbed up to a high vantage point and used his staff to make the ground below Yuki's hooves crumble, but she was able to make the jumps to safety each time, and Lisa used her shield to protect herself from the rocks AJ sent hurling at her. He then cast a spell on the castle, resulting in a ton of thick thorny branches to surround it. 

Princess Lisa rode right into them, slashing them with her sword. Her cloak got caught on some of the branches, and Kevin quickly freed her as she continued making her way to Prince Howard. She was surprised when she got through those thorny branches quite quickly, but she stopped short as AJ telep[orted himself in front of her, negulfed in green flames. "Now you'll have to deal with me! And the powers of HELL!", he maniacally laughed as he turned himself into a giant dragon. Without hesitation, Lisa charged at him. AJ blasted her with his fire breath, but she was able to protect herself with her shield, but had slipped off of Yuki in the process. "OUCH!!", she groaned quietly. AJ blasted her again, but she managed to scoot back away from the flames in time as the ground collaped, falling away. AJ blasted her a third time i which she protected herself with her shield, sliding back from the force, as he snapped his jaws at her while Brian, Kevin, Nick and Yuki looked on. Yuki let out a frightened neigh. Lisa stood up, waiting. AJ crashed his head through the thorny branches, snapping his jaws a couple more times while she swung her sword, blocking the dragon's attempts to eat her. AJ then set the rest of the thorny braches on fire with his fiery breath. 

Lisa made a run for it to get away from the screaming green flames, and found herself trapped until Brian called to her. "Up! Up this way!", he motioned up towards himself. She began to climb up to safety. She found herself on a cliff, suddenly battling AJ the dragon who lunged and nsapped at ehr. She jumped and avoided the attacked and swung her sword, hitting his flesh. He cried out, snorting as he pulled back. "Not so tough are you, hot head!?", Lisa yelled. AJ growled and lunged once more at her, and she jumped up, landing on his head and brought her sword down, cutting his face. He screeched in pain as she jumped back onto the cliff. Then, in a last ditch effort before he sent more flames at her, she leat up towards aJ and smacked him with her shield, then plunged her sword into his heart, swisting the blade as she did so, causing AJ to roar in agony and fall to his demise. "Rot in hell you son of a bitch!", Lisa yelled as he plummeted. 

Lisa ran into the palace yard once she was satisfied and looked up, quickly locating Prince Howard's toward and hurried her way up the stairs to the room he laid in. She slowed her steps as she saw Prince Howard lying there lifeless, yet so serene as his soft featured glowed in the dark. She slowly walked over and kneeled beside his bed, raisng her hand to his face and softly stroked his cheek, silent tears falling from her eyes as she silently sobbed. She then leaned over him, and softly kissed his lips. She raised up, watching for signs of life, and his eyes opened, then fluttered. Howard smiled up at his savior and reached up, wiping away her tears. Brian, Kevin and Nick were relieved to see their Tony safe and sound. 

Everyone in the palace was now beginning to wake from their slumber, as Howard had finally awoken. The kings and Queen awoke as well and as King Jerry was talking, he was cut off by the sound of horns suddenly blaring. Brian, rushed out to the balcony of the throne room and motioned for Kevin and Nick to come here and they hurried to him. Princess Lisa and Prince Howard descended the staircase, making their entrance, arm in arm as they looked at one another lovingly. They walked up the the Kings and Queen, and Lisa curtsied, while Howard bowed, then ran to his parents, hugging them. King Jerry was stunned. "Wha-What!?", he sputtered, then Howard patted his shoulder and joined Lisa as they began to dance. Kevin suddenly started crying. "Hey, What's wrong, Kevin? ", Brian asked, "I just love happy endings.", he replied with a sniffle. 

As Howard and Lisa danced and glided across the palace floor, Brian finally noticed Howard;s outfit was blue and gasped. "PINK!", he said, zapping it pink. Nick glared at Brian. "BLUE!", he retaliated, zapping it blue, and they kept arguing over the color of Howard's outfit, changing the color back and forth while Howard and Lisa danced into the night.


End file.
